My Promise
by Kittypride16
Summary: Brago, Wonlei, Kiddo and others try to find there way back to the human world when they notice something is wrong. However once they get there will the focus on their missions or on the past?
1. Interupted Dreams

Hi, my name is Kittypride! This is my new story; it took me forever to watch all the episodes. This story is going to be about Brago, I am going to try to keep it in first person. I hope everyone likes it.

* * *

I sat on the hilltop and looked over the water's edge. I was supposed to be training, I should always train. I sighed as I watched some Mamodo race to the water's edge. They were so weak. This time last year I would have been hunting them down. I missed her; Sherry. She was sometimes, weak; but she tried her hardest. I sighed as my body collapsed into a recumbent position. As I closed my eyes all my thoughts and memories of her washed through my head. I wouldn't say I missed their world, just her. One day I will go back, I will see her, again. That was my promise.

* * *

"Brago, wake up, I have been looking all over for you," a voice called. It was familiar, yet still I didn't answer. I wouldn't waste my time with her today. "Brago, Zatch wants you." My eyelids tightened. I didn't want to see him. Why would I care if he wanted to see me? I wasn't ashamed that he had beaten me and became king, but I still wasn't willing to just let it go. I put all my power into that battle and he still won."Hey, I know you are awake! Up now." I finally opened my eyes to see Tia standing over me. I grunted and she scowled.

"What do you want?" I asked. I stretched and rose to my feet. I now stood at least three feet over her. She was now fussing about how I didn't listen, and how she knew I was awake. I took no interest in any of it though. "Right now?" I asked. Her face turned red and her eyes bulged as if they were going to going to pop out of her head.

"Were you not listening to anything I said?" She questioned. She then looked over me, almost as if inspecting me. She then sighed and nodded. "Yes, now." I nodded and walked off. I made sure to keep my stride long and swift so she couldn't keep up. I glanced back after a few minutes and she wasn't there; I was glad she gave up. I went and picked an apple and ate it under the tree. Then after another ten minutes I made it to the castle gates. I sighed once more. This has been happening for months now. Zatch would call for me and waste my time while asking, no begging me to be his second. He claimed that since I was the last one standing I should be the first to take the throne if anything happened. We still didn't see eye to eye, but he finally figure out that my intention are good. I walked in the guards efficiently moved to the side, one offered to escort me; yet I had no time for the useless gestures. I would be in and out of there in no time. I rounded the final corner and heard someone crying. This wasn't right, this wasn't the usual. Something was really wrong. I keep my focus and opened the doors. Zacth and all his close friends were there sitting in a circle. Everyone's attention was on me; obviously they had been waiting. I looked over at Tia who sat between Zatch and Wonlei; she wore a sad expression as everyone else. Something was definitely wrong.

* * *

Okay, this is the first chapter to my story. All you Zatch bell fans review and tell me what you think so far. I have plans for this story so if you like it I will continue! Thank You.


	2. My Plan

Okay, this is the next chapter. I only got a few reviews so I am nervous. Anyway, this chapter will actually have a little more of the plot. Think of the first chapter as more of an intro. Anyway, chapter two!

* * *

I went to the corner and stood. I crossed my arms over my chest. I am always more comfortable standing; it is easy to recompose yourself it attacked. Not like I was expecting anything, but still it was a habit. "Alright," Zatch started. I studied him, he had a weary look in his eye. Being the ever joyful person he was it worried me, slightly. "You guys know that there has been a weird gravitational pull on our world."

"Yes, it is worse up near the mountains, the higher you climb the more you feel it." Wonlei answered. Everyone nodded. I had noticed it a little myself; yet I didn't worry about it. Now I couldn't help but feel bad, what if I wasn't prepared for the future.

"Exactly, Kiddo and I have done some research and it seems that our world is getting pulled into the humans," Zatch continued. The new information alarmed me as I put two and two together. If that was true, that meant that both worlds would be completely destroyed upon collision. Zatch continued to explain it only to confirm my suspicions. "Once that happens, both worlds will end. However, we found the source of the problem. When we left Faudo over in the human world his gravitational system started."

"According to the books, this system made it easier for him to be retrieved and brought back here." Kiddo explained. "So obviously, until we collect the pieces of the monster and bring it back, we will continue to be pulled towards their world," he finished. The room was silent. This was going to be a hard mission; hard to impossible. I finally began to voice my questions.

"The only way a Mamodo can enter the human world is if they were sent by the king," I stated. "Yet still if we are sent there is no way back; except burning your book. Who would volunteer to subject themselves to that pain again?" It was silent again. No one ever wanted to feel that feeling. In the moments between loosing and returning to this world was horrible. The pain was so great that you stopped breathing, every second you would burn and ache; the only good definition of it would be hell.

"I don't know," Zatch answered. He looked at me and then back and others. "I was hoping one of you would go. Being king, I must stay here; yet you guys could go. You know exactly where Faudo went down, and you could finish the job easily. I sent a Mamodo over already to try and retrieve it but he never came back," he shuddered. Never came back; that could only mean he was busy doing something else, or he couldn't find it. "I fear he has made matters worse, I fear he is trying to take over the human world."

"Even if he is, that is beside the point," I voiced. "If one or two of us were to go, it would take us at least seven trips, who could endure that torture?" I asked. Again more silence; again a plan that was not fully thought out.

"What do you suggest?" he asked. I thought about it. We would have to stop it. Not only would we and everyone on out world be destroyed, but Sherry and everything on her planet would be destroyed as well.

"You have to have several people go. At least eight," I responded. "That way everyone could carry a piece once, and if one has to bring back the other Mamodo it can." Zatch nodded and thought over the plan.

"I will have to think about this, please, can everyone come back tomorrow?" he asked. I nodded and followed the rest of the group out. I made my way to my house to think. This was my plan, so I would have to weight all the pros and cons myself. We had to do something. There was no way I would let myself, or Sherry die in this way.

* * *

Okay, that was chapter two. It was pretty hard to write. I hope you guys liked it. Please do me a favor, answer my poll and review. Even if you don't like the pairing, you should respond. The entire story really won't be about them.  Thank you.


	3. Confirmation

Okay, I am glad to have reviews on this story. When I looked at the category it looked as if no one updated ever. It made me kind of sad few updates, and for those who did update had few reviews. So I ask you all after you finish reading review! You don't have to know me to make me happy.

* * *

Sherry sat behind one of her desk at home and opened her journal. She decided that it would be good for her to get back to the things she once did. Back to the she did before she met Brago. The change wasn't easy; it was hard to get things back to normal. It was hard to go day to day with no sign that he had ever existed. She sighed as she began to write. Once she finished and shut her book her attention turned to a small photo that sat on the wooden desk. It was one of the few things she had that let her know she was sane.

"If you would have known I took this," she muttered. She held up the picture and examined it. It was a picture of Brago. She insisted they took one together but he never did. He always refused or complained that it was stupid things like this that wasted his time, things like this that made her weak. This was the one picture she took of him while he was sleeping. It upset her though, even in his sleep he look anxious, the only peaceful memory he had of him was the last moment he had before he went back to the mamodo world.

"Miss Sherry, your ride has arrived. Are you ready to depart?" Her butler questioned. Sherry sat down the photo and with a final gaze left the room. Today she was going to go and see Koko.

* * *

Brago ran around the track. He still didn't understand. Why was school even necessary for him? He scowled as he watched Kiddo pass him. It was like he was trying, but still, he didn't understand how anyone could have fun being told how to use their free time. His scowl deepened as he watched Zatch enter.

"Brago, I'm glad to find you here today," Zatch said as he fell in step with him. Brago didn't respond but continued to quicken his pace. "By the way, I thought about your plan, and I think it was pretty good. I have to know, would you be willing to lead us in this quest?" Brago came to a halt as he turned to face Zatch.

"Are you sure?" he asked. Zatch nodded and began to run once more. This time Brago fell in step with him.

"Yup, all I need you to do is choose your team of eight. If you could let me know by this evening, that would be great." Brago grunted in compliance. He stopped and headed over to the water fountain. Thoughts swirled through his head, but there was one that was certain. He would get to see Sherry again, and this time he would get a chance to give a more proper goodbye.

* * *

Okay, I hope you guys like this chapter. Just to let you know, you won't get Sherry's point of view a lot, but I felt that you should still see her sometimes. Anyway, if you read the manga you would know that Zatch made all the mamodo go to school. Anyway, please leave a comment. Oh, and if you have any questions just ask. I will answer the best I can.


	4. You Just Missed Him

Okay, I am back. Sorry it took so long. I have been kind of busy. By the way, I don't know if any of you are fans, but the Avatar movie is coming out next year. I want to know what you people think and how it will turn out. Honestly, I am rather worried. Anyway, time for me to move on with the story.

* * *

Brago sat at his desk staring at the pile of rejected papers by the garbage can. "I thought this would have been easier," he muttered. Although he was the only one in the room, it made him feel better to speak out loud. He picked up another piece of paper and began to scribble some names; yet once again he threw them away. "What a stupid plan, I should have told them just to send me. I could do it all myself, Sherry and I could do it," he muttered. Once more he sighed and looked around the empty room. The simple eight names he was supposed to come up with were turning more into a chore than a privilege. He then threw his head back to the pillow and shut his eyes.

* * *

"Hi Koko," Sherry chirped. She then proceeded to the front door where her friend was waiting for her. "How are you doing these days?" she asked. Koko smiled and bounded up to her and engulfed her in a hug.

"Come on in, Sherry," Koko said. She then led her into her bedroom. Inside was the standard items you found in a bedroom, however they were items she was unable to afford a while back. Sherry smiled and nodded. She wished so many times that she could help her friend more, but her money wasn't accepted. Koko had a ambition and her goal was to do it all herself; everything. "Isn't it nice? You have so much ore to see," she rushed. She then swiftly began to pull her friend to another room.

* * *

Brago walked to the door of the king and knocked. He looked at the guards who stood idle at their post. He never understood why a world like this needed guards. HE understood why the human world would; but here, everyone could fight freely. It didn't make sense to him. The doors finally opened as Brago walked towards the study.

"I am sorry, but the King isn't in," a blonde mamodo informed. She stood just a tad shorter than Brago and was looking him over. Brago grunted as he thought.

"How long until he returns?" he asked. The girl shrugged.

"I would be happy to wait with you though," she stated. She nervously looked down toward her feet and back up at Brago. A lit tinge of red could be seen on her face. "I would be happy to service you in anyway while he is gone." She finished. Brago cold stare landed on her making her blush even more. He then turned and walked back out of the palace; leaving the girls to interrupt his answer herself.

* * *

Alright, I have been working on this chapter for forever and I edited so much that now it is this short. Oh well, a little is better than nothing right? Or does that only work for desserts? Well please review and tell me what you think, I hope it isn't horrible. Yet as always feel free to be honest. See you next chapter!


	5. Hiatus

I Kittypride am so sorry to all of you readers for his story… I never thought that I would have to do this to anyone. However this story will be on hiatus. It is a mixture between school and homework. Don't worry, I will continue this story by the end of the year. Please accept my apologies if not my excuses. I send you all my parting love... until next time!


	6. Sorry

Sorry, guys… I don't have enough inspiration to keep this story going. It is not like I like the anime even less, but it is because I haven't watched it in so long I forgot what happened. I am sorry for the inconvenience and I hope that you can forgive me. Feel free to browse the rest of my stories.


End file.
